


Present

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: Just a happy ending.





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, bad english.  
I tried to rewrite my text in English

\- But what about the collapse ?!  
\- He talks about the collapse from childhood, about 11-12 years old. And yes, since childhood he was diagnosed with schizophrenia, paranoid thoughts and voices. And after that tragedy, an aggravation of everything happened. So, with his collapse he scares for a long time.  
\- And John?  
\- The sadist who was given power.  
\- Faith?..  
\- A drug addict, who was also given power.

Jacob Seed is tired of it all. These tests, preparations, culling ... He was 47 years old, a war veteran, and he was tired of everything. He wanted to go to rest, quietly and peacefully finally rest in the middle of his life. At sunset, the peak of his strength. His childhood was difficult, from the age of 20 he was in the army, he fought, then the street, then work for his own brother. All his life he spent in difficult conditions, struggled all the time, and he just wanted finally a quiet and peaceful life.  
But there was no reason to retire - it was necessary to help his brother in his crazy plan, because he helped him, and Jacob had no other choice. Although he did his job well, he tried, as always, but he was just sick of it. He was already really waiting for the collapse to finally be over.  
There was no reason until one evening. It was then that he met him ... and understood the meaning of the phrase "love at first sight." He did not want to torment him, his hand did not rise simply. Just closed it in a cage, and tried to forget about it. But could not.

He, in turn, turned out to be a suggestible man, quickly believed in their cult and was ready to voluntarily join it, forgetting why he had flown here. If only they had not beaten. Jacob saw this, saw that the policeman himself would look into his eyes and without torture - if only they would not touch him. Or maybe even - he already caught the Stockholm syndrome. In any case, the soldier saw - that his feelings suddenly, became mutual.   
And he did not mock him, as a hundred people that came before him. Stacy Pratt was the first one the old soldier decided to spare. Because of feelings for him, and because he was tired of torturing people.

When Pratt was "given" to him, Sid saw how that person had severely broken his face in a helicopter crash. And something in his soul faltered. He felt sorry for him. Then, he still thought - he became sentimental, as though it was time to retire, they would only give leave…

Pretty soon, Stacy confessed his feelings for him. Jacob reciprocated. Thus began their secret love, where in front of others he intimidates him, and Pratt portrays a man broken by torture. But in private, everything was different - tender feelings, even the voice did not rise. Soon, Jacob convinced him that it was not worth joining a cult, much less listen to Joseph. He didn’t have any other choice, no matter how crazy his brother was - he remains a brother. Moreover, he has no one else. And Jacob was ready to serve the cult, which he did not support by the way - even to death to work for him, although he wanted to leave.  
But, against the backdrop of a romantic relationship, consisting of pure love, tenderness and affection, the soldier realized that he couldn’t do that anymore.

This guy needs to be released, because he is still young, he has his whole life ahead of him - to help him escape, to lead him out of this damned place. And he ... he will stay. Probably this is his fate - he suffers all his life, working, and dying without seeing the cherished home comfort, warmth by the fireplace, and the long-awaited peace from all this pain, blood and anger.

It was difficult for him, he adored him, with all his heart and soul - but, one day he decided. Fortunately, he knew when that birthday was, and decided to make a gift - to let him go. And yourself, stay rot here.   
He announced this on Staci’s birthday that he was letting him go - which would help him escape, only let him be happy and free. Will take him out of the region.  
To his surprise, he refused to run alone. He spoke - either with him or not at all.  
He thought he would change his mind - but he did not change his mind. 3 days have passed since this proposal, and he stood his ground.  
Then for the first time, Jacob Sid realized what true love and self-sacrifice are for the sake of love. Staci was ready to live in this hell, if only his beloved was nearby. Without him, he could no longer, he loved the soldier so much.

But one day, he made up his mind. More precisely, a very early morning. The cult will do without it, especially since they have broken so many fates. He decided to leave. He decided to put an end to all this bacchanalia of sadism and madness, and find the long-awaited peace. Let them go and go through their principles - leaving the family behind.

\- Peach, pack your things. We are leaving.  
\- Well, where? What to take?  
\- Everything, take everything - we are running away from the region. I'm running with you.  
The "peach", lying placidly on the bed next to him, was stunned. He thought that they again went off somewhere to the mountains, to the forests - away from prying eyes, for another nice picnic, or a simple serene walk, where they would not hide feelings for each other, and did not play in the pretense of “a sadist and his victim ". He was shocked that his beloved decided to leave with him.

\- But what about your "faithful"?  
\- They will figure out what to do. Not small.  
\- And the wolves? What will happen to them?  
\- I will let them go, I will inject every antidote from whim, and I will free

Staci is quiet. The morning began in such a strange way ... Silently, he dressed, began to collect those crumbs of belongings that he had. He gathered quickly. He sat down on the bed and watched as the beloved was collecting what he needed with him, grabbing from somewhere bundles of hundred-dollar bills, which were not enough. He packed his things in one sports bag. And got the same money for the second one. Stacy understood that such a sum would be enough for a very long time.  
Only 40 minutes passed, and they were ready.

\- Sit here, I’ll deal with the wolves now. And at the same time I will throw my bags, and then we'll go …

There was nobody on the street, still asleep. So no one noticed him.  
He threw the bags into his car.  
Jacob knew perfectly well that there was an antidote from whim, and he was in his cache. He took it - and went to the wolves. But first, he released them from the cages, led them out of the gate, making sure that no one was there - took off their collars, and began to inject an antidote to everyone. In turn, and quickly - injecting the last beast with an injection, he rushed to the gate.  
Prior to this, animals whose mind was under control began to come to their senses. Of course, they recognized Jacob, but they didn’t want to approach him, much less tear other people's throats at his command. Their eyes began to clear, the effect of the drugs was gone. Now they were not controlled by him. Now they have become free. And finally recovering, a flock rushed away - into the woods. Jacob watched them go, mentally saying goodbye to them.

The weather was beautiful on the street, silence - everyone was asleep. Dew covered the grass.  
He only went back, as he remembered one more thing.  
Music Box.  
He quietly went into the back yard, where there was firewood, and an ax lay nearby. He put the box on a log, took an ax - and chopped it into chips. At first, she was still playing, and then she was quiet. The whole mechanism has been cut, no one will collect it again - there is nothing more to assemble from.

Staci faithfully waited for him sitting on the bed with a small bag of his belongings. Seeing how he was beckoned, he rushed from his place. They quietly walked to the car, got in and drove off.

Jacob drove him farther and farther from the captured region. Now he was not worried about a cult, not this crazy family. Like Staci, his work colleagues were no longer worried.  
Now they were their only concern.

\- And what will I say about my colleagues? How to get out? They will force me to answer, and they may even split me ... This is if I show up as the only one who managed to escape from the edemics.  
\- Listen, I was thinking ... We have a lot of money, we can buy them not only new personalities and passports, but also a house in the wilderness. And we still have a lot to do. And we ... let them think we are dead. Everything - both organs and cult. No one will guess, I know what to do.  
Staci agreed with him. He loved him, and was even ready to change his personality. And go with Jacob anywhere - but only with him.

Jacob had already taken them out of the region, and was heading somewhere far away, there… where he would finally find the long-awaited peace and quiet. And a fireplace in a cozy house, where he and his beloved will spend time basking in the warmth of a home fire.


End file.
